Satu, Dua, Tiga!
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Tiga... Perlahan, kedua manik beda warna itu saling mencari, mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, mereka kembali terpukau seperti semula./"Namaku Sasuke."/"Aku, Haruno Sakura."/Saat 'perasaan' telah membodohimu, mata pun dapat saling berbicara./LAST CHAPTER! Thankyou all :)/SasuSaku XD/Slight NaruHina/AU/Mind to RnR?
1. Satu

**Ehm, fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf, JIKA saja hari Minggu/Senin depan saya nggak bisa meng-update 'PILIHAN MENJEBAK' hehe, gomen ^^ buat berjaga-jaga aja kalau nggak ke-update #plak**

**Ficnya sudah finish (tinggal di-edit) cuma lanjut atau nggaknya masih bimbang :/ Kalau ada yang setuju, akan ku update setiap hari ^^**

**Oke, sebelumnya kuperingatkan, fic ini hanya sebagai selingan mengisi kebosananku saja *jleb* jadi kalau gaje, mohon dimaafkan :)**

**Sekali lagi, kisahnya pasaran, jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah mengalaminya *eh* Yosh, langsung aja~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Satu. Dua.. Tiga...**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mentari sore bersinar hangat. Langit pun kini telah berlembayung jingga, elok nan tentram. Burung-burung tampak berbaris satu per satu, terbang riang menuju tempat yang sama. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan itu menembus setiap sisi kaca jendela di lantai tiga _Konoha High School_—terutama ruang perpustakaan, yang notabene berhadapan langsung dengan sang surya kala senja.

Deretan huruf yang berjejer rapih di atas lembaran-lembaran buku tebal itu mulai gerah, karena mentari yang menembus kaca jendela masih setia menyorot mereka semenjak tadi. Kumpulan buku-buku berbeda _genre _berjejer rapih di sepanjang meja yang panjang itu. Alasannya _simple_, mereka—buku-buku itu—menunggu giliran sampai sang gadis berkacamata tuntas menggerayangi mereka satu per satu, dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Semenjak tadi, tak ada rasa bosan sedikitpun yang hinggap pada diri gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Iris _emerald_-nya tetap setia menjelajahi setiap deret tulisan yang tertera pada buku-buku yang dibacanya. Hm, dia membaca semua jenis buku. Mulai dari filosofi, sejarah, fiksi, non fiksi, aritmetika, bahkan sampai kamus-kamus bahasa. Ya, dia suka membaca—sangat gemar. Karena itulah, dia tidak pandang bulu.

Sekedar informasi, gadis itu telah duduk manis di sana semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Namun manik indahnya masih tetap terjaga, sebab hasrat-hasrat tersembunyi yang menggebu-gebu di balik dirinya terus mendesaknya—agar segera menuntaskan buku-buku itu.

Diresapinya dengan baik-baik, segala makna yang terkandung di dalam setiap kalimat demi kalimat. Dan berkat sang otak yang bekerja optimal, gadis itu bisa tetap membaca dengan tenang—dan cepat—lalu berpindah dari satu halaman ke halaman yang lain.

SRET

Bunyi lembaran kertas yang terjepit di antara celah jari tengah dan telunjuk sang gadis, terdengar jelas. Meski begitu, tak ada yang benar-benar menyadari bunyi helaian kertas yang di geser balik itu. Karena di sana, hanya ada dia seorang—ahya, dan seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan kini bunyi peluit panjang pun terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru lapangan basket—yang dihuni oleh para pemuda-pemuda bertubuh atletis. Sinar mentari yang lembut, menerkam kulit-kulit mereka—yang telah terbebani peluh sejak tadi.

"_Teme, good play_~ seperti biasa," puji seorang pemuda berambut pirang, seraya memukul pelan pundak pemuda yang dimaksudnya. Sementara sang pemuda yang dipanggil _'Teme'_—atau umumnya Sasuke—itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke memungut tas punggungnya yang sengaja diletakkan di atas kursi panjang di sisi lapangan, lalu merogoh dan mengacaknya hingga berhasil menemukan handuk putih kecilnya yang masih bersih dan harum. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke segera menempelkan handuk itu pada bagian wajahnya—mengusapnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, sang handuk akan berpindah tempat, menjelajah di bagian tangan, serta leher Sasuke, hingga akhirnya menetap diam di pundak sang pemuda berambut _raven_.

Usai melakukan ritual kecilnya—membersihkan diri dengan selembar handuk—Sasuke segera memasukkan tangan kanannya kembali ke dalam rasleting tas punggungnya, meraba-raba sejenak, dan menarik keluar sebuah botol air mineral yang masih penuh. Dengan santai, Sasuke membuka tutup botol air mineralnya lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis. Yah, segar rasanya..

"Aku pulang duluan ya, _Teme_!" teriak pemuda pirang yang sama, sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dari jauh. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis bersurai _indigo _tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, sang gadis memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut peluh-peluh yang menempeli pelipis sang pacar. Semburat merah pun menjalar di kedua pipi sang gadis.

Sasuke berbalik, usai melambai singkat—malas—pada pasangan baru—serasi—yang saling ber-_lovey dovey _ria di pinggir lapangan. Sementara dia sendiri, sedang tidak ingin—iri—menyaksikan adegan melankolis—romantis—seperti itu.

Dengan santai, Sasuke melempar botol plastik bekasnya ke dalam tong sampah di sudut lapangan.

GOL

Uchiha muda itu tersenyum puas, saat menyaksikan sendiri _shoot _asal-asalannya tadi berhasil sukses memasuki target—tong sampah.

Beberapa sapaan dari teman-teman basketnya membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin lelah. Ya, dia bosan karena semua teman _club _basketnya sejak tadi terus berpamitan satu per satu padanya. Padahal dia sendiri selalu menyelundup pulang dengan buru-buru, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun pada mereka.

Aneh. Kali ini Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak ingin buru-buru pulang. Entahlah, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini. Meski para gadis-gadis yang mengaku _'fans _berat'-nya itu kini sudah berbaris dengan antusias di luar lapangan—bersiap menyerbu.

Ah tidak, bahaya mengancam Sasuke~ Kabur sekarang juga, atau kau akan berakhir dengan babak belur (?)

Dengan gesit, Sasuke—yang baru menyadari bahwa _fg_-nya telah berhasil menerobos pagar lapangan—meloncat tinggi di sisi lapangan yang lain, dengan bertumpu pada tangan kananya.

HUP

Locatan itu terlihat pelan, seolah sengaja diperlambat demi membuat kagum para penontonnya. Karena terlena sesaat oleh aksi _heroic _Sasuke tadi—yang berhasil melompati pagar lapangan dengan gaya kerennya—para gadis-gadis itu akhirnya mendengus kesal. Ya, hari ini mereka kehilangan jejak pemuda tampan itu lagi.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah cepat (Jika tidak ingin disebut berlari) ke dalam areal gedung sekolah. Tak ada pilihan lain saat ini, jika Sasuke ingin pulang dengan selamat—tanpa kehilangan satu 'hal' pun.

Pemuda tampan itu kemudian berjalan tak tentu arah. Lurus, berbelok, naik—tangga—lalu berbelok lagi. Ya, dia hanya berputar-putar dengan labil di dalam gedung sekolah.

.

Mentari yang semakin silau tetap mengirim sinarnya dengan kekuatan penuh, membuatnya membias di sela-sela jendela. Sasuke kini berjalan santai melintasi koridor lantai 3. Sepasang sepatu basket putihnya dengan semangat memandu sang empunya menuju koridor perpustakaan. Samar-samar, Uchiha bungsu itu menangkap bayangan yang menarik di sisi jendela.

Sasuke pun bergegas mundur dengan cepat, membuat decitan sepatunya terdengar nyaring di telinganya sendiri—karena sepanjang koridor itu kosong. Sepasang _onyx_-nya terlihat terpukau, kagum pada efek mistis yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam jangkauan jarak pandangannya.

_Pink_. Gadis berambut _pink _pendek itulah penyebabnya. Kenapa? Uh, sinar mentari yang menyapu bersih meja di pojok perpustakaan itu seolah sedang mempersembahkan sebuah mahakarya yang agung—sang gadis. Yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat mencolok—anggun. Sosoknya terlihat tenang—karena terdiam sambil membaca bukunya—ditambah lagi dengan sedikit godaan angin-angin nakal yang merayu-rayu helaian rambut sang gadis—yang menyusup masuk melalui kaca jendela di samping gadis itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis. Sasuke memang tidak puas jika hanya mengintip dari jarak sejauh ini. Karena jujur, Sasuke sangat ingin melihat lebih dekat lagi—mengamati figur kharismatik itu dengan lebih teliti. Sayangnya, hati nurani Sasuke menolak hal itu dengan tegas. Ya, dia tidak tega mengusik pemandangan indah itu—dengan kehadirannya. Karena sosok sang gadis bersurai merah muda, kini terlihat jauh lebih indah dibanding fatamorgana manapun.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Hehe, ficnya pendek, gaje, pasaran, dll. Gomen~ Lanjut? Atau hapus? Argh, agak nggak ngeh setelah baca ulang fic ini, malahan apa seharusnya nggak usah ku-publish aja ya? #plak**

**Minta saran, lanjut atau tidak? REVIEW please~ ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Dua

**Chapter 2~ Gomen ^^ Janjinya mau update kemarin, hihi, tapi karena kesibukan didunia nyata *sok* jadinya baru bisa diupdate hari ini XD**

**Enjoy~ XD**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Satu. Dua.. Tiga...**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari baru, kisah baru. Sebuah awal yang cukup manis membuat takdir tergoda untuk mempertemukan kedua manusia beda _gender _tersebut kembali. Siang telah berlalu, dan kini sang senja tengah menanti-nanti malam datang menghampirinya—menggantikan tugasnya yang hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua jam saja. Ya, dua jam. Singkat, bukan? Hal itulah yang membuat gadis beriris _emerald _itu terlihat terburu-buru menapaki tangga-tangga yang berjejeran di hadapannya. Jadwal kegiatan _club_ Sakura yang padat membuatnya nyaris menyia-nyiakan sore yang indah ini berlalu begitu saja. Padahal sangat jarang Sakura memiliki waktu luang untuk membaca di rumah. Karena itulah, satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah pada sore hari, saat matahari perlahan sirna dari belahan bumi tempatnya menetap.

CKLIK

Sakura mendorong pintu itu dengan perlahan. Ya, sangat perlahan. Karena Sakura tahu, sang penjaga perpustakaan kini—pasti—sedang tertidur. Dan Sakura, sama sekali tidak ingin mengusiknya.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura berjalan menuju tempat _favourite_-nya—di pojok ruangan. Ya, itu merupakan tempat kesukaan Sakura. Sebab, selain karena pojok itu sangat jarang dihuni oleh siswa lain, Sakura juga sangat suka dengan suasana yang riuh dari bawah sana—lapangan basket. Terkadang, jika _club _basket sedang menjalani latihan mereka, Sakura dapat menangkap suara-suara bising dari arah lapangan. Contohnya saja seperti, 'Ya, di sini!' atau 'Aku kosong!' terkadang pula _'Shoot!'_ dan yang paling terdengar heboh, 'Yeah, Sasuke-_kun _keren~'

Ehm, Sakura sering sekali mendengar nama 'itu' diteriakkan dengah heboh, oleh segerombolan gadis yang ikut menonton pertandingan basket itu—meski Sakura sama sekali belum pernah menyaksikannya secara langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sayangnya, tak pernah terbesit secuil niat pun untuk 'tahu' atau sekedar 'melihat' siapa pemuda bernama Sasuke yang selalu dipuja-puji itu. Hmm, Sakura terlalu malas menoleh ke bawah. Ingat? Sakura hanya suka mendengar suara-suara bising dari bawah—karena meski hobi membaca, Sakura tidak suka dengan keheningan. Soal siapa dan apa yang mereka 'hebohkan' di bawah, itu sama sekali bukan urusan Sakura. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan Sakura karena sikap cueknya itu.

Sambil memilih-milih buku yang akan dibacanya, Sakura melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan perpustakaan. Ya, waktunya hanya sampai jam enam kurang lima belas menit—karena sekolah akan tutup tepat jam enam sore. Dan kini, waktunya hanya tinggal empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Usai merogoh sebuah buku yang cukup tebal—yang ingin dibacanya—Sakura segera membuka jendela, duduk di bangku yang selalu ditempatinya, memakai kacamata bacanya, dan mulai melaksanakan hobi abadinya. Hmm, dan sinar mentari yang hangat itu, tetap menemaninya hari ini—seperti biasa.

.

"_Shoot_, Sasuke-_kun_~"

Teriakan yang membahana itu memecah keheningan sesaat di sisi lapangan. Para gadis yang sejak tadi dibuat terlena oleh aksi-aksi Sasuke yang mengagumkan kembali berseru girang, saat bola basket berwarna hitam itu masuk ke dalam _ring_—setelah sebelumnya sempat berputar-putar labil di sekeliling _ring_.

Sasuke—sang idola—kini tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan kananya dengan sedikit tinggi dan kembali berlalu menuju posisinya yang semula. Ya, dia puas, karena berhasil mencetak gol—untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi—sore ini.

PRIIIIIIP

Bunyi peluit yang nyaring itu mengakhiri latihan basket sore ini. Malas meladeni para _fans_-nya, Sasuke pun sengera kabur dengan cepat, begitu melihat ada celah kecil di antara teman-teman basketnya itu. Ya, Sasuke berlari. Dan, entah angin apa yang mampu merayu kaki-kaki lincahnya itu hingga akhirnya kembali berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai tiga. Ruangan, yang kemarin sempat membuatnya takjub.

Pintu ruangan yang besar itu terlihat kokoh dan kuat, membuat nyali Sasuke sedikit tertantang. Masuk?

CKLIK

Sasuke memutar knop pintu itu dengan santai, dan lalu melenggang masuk dengan jauh lebih santai lagi—setelah sebelumnya sempat mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sang petugas perpustakaan yang sedang tertidur lelap.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki Sasuke berderap ringan, membuat konsentrasi Sakura sedikit terusik. Namun meski demikian, gadis itu dapat segera kembali ke alam khayalnya, dan lalu mencerna baik-baik kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di dalam buku bersampul merahnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan derap langkah yang berirama. Ya, targetnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Dan begitu sampai di sisi meja kayu yang panjang itu, langkah kaki Sasuke tehenti seketika. Hm, figur gadis berkacamata itu kini tampak lebih 'nyata' dari dekat.

Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura dalam diam, rambut _pink_-nya yang diikat asal-asalan ke belakang membuat _image _gadis itu sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya—namun tak membuat Sasuke kecewa sedikit pun. Kulit cerahnya yang terjamah imbas mentari senja terlihat berkilau-kilau, memperindah sosoknya. Jemari-jemarinya yang lentik, terlihat sibuk membolak-balik lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Serta sepasang manik _emerald_-nya yang asyik berlenggak-lengggok kesana-kemari, menari mengikuti deretan huruf-huruf yang tersusun rapih itu. Ya, sketsa sang gadis yang terpantul di kilatan _onyx _Sasuke terlihat benar-benar menawan—indah.

TAP

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan, tak berniat mengusik konsentrasi gadis itu sedikitpun. Katakanlah Sasuke egois, tapi kali ini, dia hanya ingin mengamati gadis itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat lagi.

Tanpa seizin sang gadis, Sasuke langsung saja duduk di kursi kosong—yang terletak tepat di hadapan gadis bersurai _pink _itu. Dan mujurnya, sang gadis sama sekali tidak menyadarinya—tidak memperdulikannya.

Ah, bohong jika Sakura bilang dia tidak tahu akan keberadaan makhluk asing di sekitarnya. Ya, Sakura tahu. Ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya dengan lekat, memandangnya tanpa jenuh. Tapi uniknya, gadis itu tetap diam dan keukuh memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku di hadapannya. Toh, dia juga tidak merasa terganggu oleh perlakuan 'orang' yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

_'Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku?'_

.

Lima menit berlalu dengan kekosongan. Sakura masih tetap sibuk memenuhi hasratnya—membaca buku. Sementara Sasuke juga tengah asyik-asyiknya memanjakan sang _onyx _yang semakin haus akan sosok gadis asing itu. Ya, mereka tidak saling mengenal. Tidak, walaupun—mungkin—mereka pernah berpapasan sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengenal sosok masing-masing. Padahal mereka duduk di bangku yang sama—kelas 2 SMA. Aneh? Bukan, lebih tepatnya unik.

Sasuke masih duduk tenang di tempatnya, terus mengamati figur gadis yang saat ini terlihat sangat menarik di matanya. Hmm, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang sehat, bulu matanya dan lentik, bibir ranumnya yang mungil, alisnya yang tegas, dan irisnya yang indah—meski terbingkai kacamata. Ya, semakin kecil detail yang Sasuke amati, semakin menariklah gadis itu di matanya. Unik, ya gadis itu terlihat unik dan menarik.

.

Detik terus berbunyi, bagaikan melodi merdu yang tersaji untuk kedua insan yang sama-sama menyibukkan diri itu. Keduanya tetap membisu, meski waktu semakin membatasi kebersamaan—secara tidak langsung—mereka.

Mentari semakin menjauh, langit pun semakin kelam. Sasuke melirik jam dinding di sisi tembok, dan sedetik kemudian kedua alis pemuda tampan itu mengernyit. Ya, waktu memang sudah nyaris memasuki malam. Tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi tepat pukul enam sore. Tapi, gadis itu masih terlihat berkonsentrasi membaca? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, satu lagi keunikan gadis itu..

SRET

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sejenak, diamatinya lagi figur Sakura sedalam mungkin, berusaha memuaskan _onyx_-nya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sakura, Sasuke pun segera berlalu pergi. Ya, pergi dengan senyum 'signifikan' yang jarang—belum pernah—diperlihatkannya pada satu orang pun.

.

Bulan mulai tampak samar di atas sana, bergantung lemah pada langit yang begitu luas. Dentingan bunyi yang ditimbulkan oleh bola basket Sasuke, bergema di seluruh lapangan. Ya, Sasuke memang berlalu dari perpustakaan sesaat tadi, namun pemuda itu belum pulang—belum ingin pulang. Hmm, jangan salahkan Sasuke karena tidak tega melepas gadis itu pulang sendirian begitu saja. Karena jujur, rasanya akan sangat tidak _gantle _jika Sasuke membairkan seorang gadis—ehm-cantik-ehm—pulang larut malam—pukul 6.45—sendirian.

DUK DUK DUK

Sasuke men-_dribble _ringan bola basket hitamnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu beralih ke tangan kanannya, melompat ke kirinya lagi, lalu ke kanannya, begitu seterusnya, hingga sesaat kemudian, Sasuke melepar sang bola basket menuju _ring_.

PUUUSH

Masuk. Ya, tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dengan cepat, dipungutnya kembali sang bola yang sudah dipermainkan beberapa menit olehnya. Sepertihalnya tadi, Sasuke kembali memantulkan bola basketnya kesana-kemari.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, Sasuke mulai merasa bosan. Untungnya, sosok gadis yang sejak tadi dia tunggu akhirnya berjalan keluar juga. Yaya, inilah alasan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket sendirian di tengah lapangan tadi. Ingat, Sasuke bukan ingin menguntit—sama sekali tidak. Sasuke hanya ingin 'mengantar' secara 'diam-diam' gadis 'tak dikenalnya' itu menuju 'tempat tinggalnya'. Yang jika dilihat dari sudut yang berbeda bisa bermakna 'negatif' dan menjadi sesuatu hal yang 'tidak patut ditiru'. Namun, demi apapun itu, Sasuke tetap ingin memastikan gadis itu pulang dengan selamat. Hanya itu prioritas utamanya, tak peduli pada pandangan orang lain yang melihatnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Gimana gimana? Makin gaje? Argh, disini malahan nggak ada dialog sama sekali O.o Jangan tanya mengapa *jleb* karena semuanya akan jelas saat chapter 3 nanti *melenceng* Yosh, chapter depan finish~ masih adakah yang sudi menunggunya kelar?**

**REVIEW? Sudah pasti saya akan sangat menantikannya :) Tolong partisipasinya, cukup mengetik satu-dua kata di kotak review di bawah ini :)**

**REVIEW yaa~ ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	3. Tiga

**Haihai~ MID ku selesai *yeey* tapi besok sudah ujian praktek *pundung* dimohon bantuan doanya, semoga semuanya lancar :3 *maunyaa***

**Ahya, maaf, karena terburu-buru, jadinya di chapter kemarin saya nggak sempat membalas REVIEW dari kalian, hihi XD**

**Oke, kusatuin disini ajayaa ^^**

**me: Update~ ^^ makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**sasusaku kira: Makasih ^^ Okesip, ini udah update, makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**mako-chan: hihi, belum kok****—****ehm, belum nyadar****—kalau ****jatuh cinta *diamaterasu* yoshyosh, ini lanjut XD makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**Beky: makasih ^^ update~ hihi, makasih lagi ^^ Pilihan Menjebak cuma bisa kuusahain update setiap minggu :3 yang ini sih sudah finish XD makasih yaa reviewnyaa :)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Satu. Dua.. Tiga...**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s) dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Hari terus bergulir. Baru kemarin malam Sasuke mengawal gadis itu pulang ke kediamannya dengan aman. Namun sekarang, sosok gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu mendadak terbesit kembali di benaknya. Ya, jika boleh, Sasuke ingin melihat gadis itu lagi, sekedar tahu mengenai kabarnya hari ini. Tapi sayang sekali, sebelum bisa mewujudkan ambisinya itu, Sasuke harus melewati latihan basket rutinnya dulu—seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tepat pukul empat sore. Uchiha Sasuke resmi memasuki lapangan, dengan baju basketnya yang _sexy _(?) dan mempesona (?) Sementara di sisi lain, Haruno Sakura tengah memasuki ruang perpustakaan, dengan rambut yang lebih rapih dibanding kemarin—karena tidak ada kegiatan _club _hari ini—serta dua buah buku dalam genggamannya. Kacamata bergagang putih tampak bertengger manis di batang hidungnya—sesaat setelah Sakura membuka lembaran pertama buku yang akan dibacanya itu.

.

Mentari terus bersinar, tak ada lelahnya. Sepertihalnya Sasuke yang terus men-_dribble _bola menuju daerah lawan. Sasuke men-_dribble _bola dengan santai, bagaikan seorang pemain basket profesional. Di depan sana, _ring _lawan terlihat benar-benar menggiurkan di mata Sasuke, dan berhasil memacu _adrenaline _pemuda tampan itu. Ya, Sasuke ingin mendekatinya lebih dekat, dekat, dan akhirnya, meraihnya. Meraihnya..

"_Nice shoot_, Sasuke-_kun_~"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memamerkan _smirk _andalannya—membuat para gadis mendesah manja—_melting_.

Ya, Sasuke mengibaratkan gadis berambut _pink _itu bagaikan sebuah _ring _basket. Jauh, tinggi, nyaris tak tersentuh olehnya. Namun karena itulah, Sasuke ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, jauh lebih dekat, meski Sasuke tahu itu tidak mudah. Tapi, demi bisa meraih sosok itu, Sasuke akan mecoba masuk—memasuki dunia gadis uniknya itu. Ha, itu pun 'jika boleh'. Jika boleh, Sasuke hanya ingin mengenalnya dengan lebih dekat lagi, tidak lebih.

Perlahan, Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, dan menatap jendela di pojok atas bangunan sekolahnya—tepat di sisi luar lapangan. Dan samar-samar, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok gadis bersurai _pink _itu di sana. Senyum Sasuke pun perlahan semakin mengembang.

.

Bagaikan kecanduan narkoba, Sasuke berjalan tanpa sadar menuju perpustakaan. Yaya, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin melihat 'dia'—lagi. Entah ada magnet apa yang melekat pada figur gadis bersurai merah muda itu, sampai Sasuke rela menghabiskan sore harinya untuk sekedar mengamati sang gadis dalam diam.

Hei, jangan berburuk sangka pada Sasuke. Sedikitpun, Sasuke belum merasakan getar-getar cinta itu, sungguh. Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak sedang—belum—jatuh cinta pada sang gadis tak dikenal. Sasuke hanya sekedar—ingin—memenuhi hasratnya saja. Terbuai dalam ambisi tak terdefinisi yang membuatnya tergoda untuk melihat gadis itu lagi—dan lagi.

Bagaikan melihat sebuah harta karun, _onyx _Sasuke yang semula kelam mendadak memancarkan kilatan penuh kepuasan. Ya, Sasuke menemukannya. Gadis itu masih duduk di kursi yang sama, lengkap dengan jejeran buku-buku tebal yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Dan mendaratkan dirinya dengan ringan di kursi yang sama—yang kemarin didudukinya. Dengan iseng, Sasuke meraih sembarang buku yang ada di dekatnya—yang tersentuh oleh jemarinya. Kemudian, dibukanya buku antah berantah itu tepat di hadapannya—sekedar menjadi kamuflase semata. Ha, jika saja gadis di hadapannya itu akan mencurigai dirinya—yang lagi-lagi duduk di hadapannya—nanti, setidaknya Sasuke bisa ber-alibi dengan bersandiwara sedang membaca buku. Perencanaan yang cukup bagus, meski tak akan ber-efek sedikitpun pada gadis itu. Mengapa? Karena gadis itu sudah terlanjur tahu. Hm, meski begitu, Sakura tetap diam, bertingkah seperti biasa.

.

TIK TIK TIK

Dentingan jarum jam itu menjadi satu-satunya alunan musik yang terdengar di dalam ruangan yang mereka huni. Mereka pun hanya terdiam—masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan lekat-lekat. Satu tangan Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan santai, sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memilin-milin lembaran-lembaran buku yang sengaja dibiarkannya terbuka—meski tak terbaca olehnya.

Hembusan angin yang merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat rambut Sakura yang indah sedikit bergoyang lembut. Meliuk-liuk gemulai, lalu akhirnya kembali mendarat perlahan di bahunya. Kilauan _emerald_-nya tetap berlenggok kesana-kemari, menyorot deretan huruf itu dengan penuh antusias. Terkadang, Sasuke dapat melihat sedikit kedutan ringan di kedua alis Sakura yang mengernyit, mungkin heran dengan kalimat yang baru saja dibacanya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, gadis itu akan mengangguk-angguk lemah sembari bergumam singkat. Ehm, Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis—lagi.

Tak jarang pula, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, bersamaan dengan jemari-jemarinya yang mulai bergerak-gerak kecil. Sorotan matanya terlihat serius, menanti-nanti kalimat demi kalimat. Ah, entah buku macam apa yang tengah dibaca oleh gadis cantik itu, sampai-sampai tingkah lakunya menjadi begitu ekspresif seperti sekarang.

TUK TUK

Sakura mengetuk-ketukkan ujung telunjuknya di atas meja, lalu menelan ludahnya sekilas, dan ujung-ujungnya, gadis itu malah mendengus pendek. Terlihat sungguh aneh—menarik—di mata Sasuke. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin betah mengamati sosok Sakura. Tingkah-tingkah Sakura yang semakin beraneka ragam membuat Sasuke makin tertarik untuk memenuhi ambisi sesaatnya.

Sejenak, Sasuke melirik lembaran buku Sakura. Ya, tinggal beberapa lembar lagi, dan buku tebal itu resmi di-tamat-kan olehnya. Hmm, tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Kebersamaan—secara tidak langsung—mereka akan sirna kembali.

.

SRET

Sakura kembali membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya. Ehm, ini halaman terakhir. Halaman yang mampu membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih memperhatikan Sakura lagi. Kemarin, Sasuke tidak sempat memperhatikan Sakura se-lama ini—sampai gadis itu usai membaca bukunya. Dan karena sejak tadi Sasuke selalu berhasil menangkap langsung ekspresi-ekspresi unik yang dipamerkan oleh Sakura—secara tanpa sadar. Sasuke pun menjadi semakin penasaran, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu gadis itu selesai membaca bukunya. Ha, ekspresi puas Sakura-lah yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke sejak tadi. Ya, ekspresi yang pastinya lebih menarik dibanding apapun.

FUUH~

Sakura Haruno, mendesah pelan. Ditutupnya buku bersampul biru itu dengan perlahan, sembari tersenyum lembut. Benar, Sakura tersenyum. Puas dengan _ending _yang disajikan oleh romansa yang baru saja dibacanya tadi. Namun siapa sangka, pandangan Sakura—yang telah terbebas dari mantra-mantra ajaib sang buku—justru tanpa sengaja tertarik paksa oleh manik gelap pemuda di hadapannya.

Satu.

Dua..

Tiga...

_Onyx _bertemu _emerald_—untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang menyerang mereka tepat ketika tiga detik berlalu. Ada yang tahu apa itu? 'Sesuatu' yang belum pernah mereka rasakan. 'Sesuatu' yang membuat iris mereka tetap setia dengan figur satu sama lain. 'Sasuatu' yang membuat Sasuke membalas senyum _'nyasar' _Sakura tadi.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya—setelah sadar sepenuhnya pada kenyataan yang terjadi. Sakura pun juga ikut memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sedikit salah tingkah karena pemuda di hadapannya.

Perlahan, kedua manik beda warna itu saling mencari, mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, mereka kembali terpukau seperti semula. Saling mengunci, saling tertarik.

"Hmm, kau tidak ingin pulang? Ini sudah jam setengah enam."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut andalannya.

"Hn, aku akan segera pulang," jawabnya pelan, sembari membuka kacamata bacanya yang sejak tadi bertengger di sana.

Kesempatan emas. Dengan gesit, Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura—tanpa kacamata—lurus-lurus. Ya, sudah dia duga, _emerald _itu kan jauh lebih indah jika dilihat secara langsung—bukan dari balik kacamata tebal itu.

"Namaku Sasuke."

Dengan cepat, _emerald _Sakura kembali beralih. Ya, Sasuke berhasil mencuri kembali perhatian sang _emerald _yang sempat berkelana ke sekitarnya tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke," sambungnya lagi, begitu mendapat tatapan hangat dari Sakura.

Tak perlu menunggu berlama-lama, karena dalam sekejap saja sang gadis bersurai merah muda sudah mengulum senyum terbaiknya. "Aku, Haruno Sakura."

Kedua sosok itu saling tersenyum—tipis dan manis. Pandangan mereka tetap saling mengunci. Keheningan pun tetap mendominasi. Namun, hanya dengan aksi saling tatap antara satu sama lain seperti itu, entah bagaimana mereka bisa 'terhubung'. Ya, 'perasaan' adalah hal yang paling sensitif, dan semua manusia memiliki itu. Saat 'perasaan' telah membodohimu, mata pun dapat saling berbicara.

Ah, ini memang sore yang ingah. Indah—karena dua sosok yang sangat serasi itu tengah berjalan beriringan bersama, lengkap dengan tawa malu-malu dan tingkah kikuk mereka.

.

.

FINISH

* * *

**Gaje~ *geleng-geleng* Ada yang menyesal telah membaca fic ini? :s**

**Gomen~ Saya sendiri nggak tau kenapa fic ini bisa berakhir sedemikian gajenya #plak**

**Yosh, fic ini hanya pelampiasan kecil karena sumpek menghadapi kehidupan nyataku (?) yang gaje *jleb* Ada kritik, saran, respon, pujian (?) keluhan, dan keinginan (?) silahkan, isi di kotak REVIEW di bawah ini :)**

**Beri REVIEW dong~ Author lagi butuh feedback *alibi* jadi, kalau kalian benar-benar telah membaca fic ini sampai habis, tolong tinggalkan jejak di sini :)**

**Saya memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian, kuharap kalian juga mau memberikan yang terbaik—ehm, REVIEW saja suda cukup XD—untukku ^^ *gombal***

**Terimakasih untuk segala dukungannya (baik pada reviewer maupun silent readers) XD Special thanks for:**

**Nina317Elf**

**me**

**sasusaku kira**

**sasa-hime**

**Grengas-Snap**

**mari-chan.41**

**srzkun**

**mako-chan**

**Beky**

**karimahbgz**

**Natsuyakiko32**

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**

**nadialovely**

**Rie saka**

**Baby Kim**

**eL-yuMiichann**

**Dyresa Aiko**

**Fran Fryn Kun**

**Thankyou all :) Tanpa kalian, fic ini nggak akan berarti apa-apa ^^**

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya (Di fic ini) dimohon REVIEWnyaa~ ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
